<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asking Your Neighbor for Just Sugar is Too Cliche So Ask for a Whole Cake Instead by plipdragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939262">Asking Your Neighbor for Just Sugar is Too Cliche So Ask for a Whole Cake Instead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plipdragon/pseuds/plipdragon'>plipdragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Birthday, Family, Friendship, Gen, joui ga joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plipdragon/pseuds/plipdragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagura and Shinpachi take Katsura along to deliver a client's package. They get delayed along the way. Meanwhile Gintoki struggles to finish something in the kitchen back at Odd Jobs. </p><p>#桂小太郎生誕祭2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagura &amp; Katsura Kotarou, Katsura Kotarou &amp; Sakata Gintoki, Katsura Kotarou &amp; Shimura Shinpachi, Katsura Kotarou &amp; Shimura Shinpachi &amp; Kagura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Asking Your Neighbor for Just Sugar is Too Cliche So Ask for a Whole Cake Instead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gintoki slid open the door to his apartment to find one long-haired rebel in monk's garb standing there. </p><p>"Have some sugar to spare, neighbor?" The man said coolly, flashing him a smile and shaking his begging bowl.</p><p>Gintoki slid the door shut.</p><p><em>"Gintokiiiiii!"</em> A familiar voice instantly whined from outside, breaking the monk's dignified character. </p><p>"That was so cliche! You're not even my neighbor!" Gintoki yelled. "What makes you think I would share my precious sugar!" </p><p>"Compassion and good will towards others will invite the same to you."</p><p>Gintoki jabbed his finger at the outline of a person he could just make out through the rice paper covering the door. "Not even your stinky old monk disguise can trick me into giving up the one thing most precious to me in this world!"</p><p>A light rap on the wooden frame of the sliding door pleaded for him to open up again. "It was a figure of speech. Plus, an attempt to convince you to moderate your sugar intake is all in a day's work of public service. Although this proves my point, you are too attached to something that is completely unhealthy in excess! "</p><p>"Public service? Don't make me laugh! And don't insult my sugar. All you do is get offended!"</p><p>"When has the sugar done any right by you! Its consumption is purifying your soul!"</p><p>"Leave my sugar alone, damn you! You will not touch my sugar!"</p><p>"Gin-chan!" A voice came from behind him. </p><p>Gintoki turned to see his yato ward walking down the hallway, scratching her belly under her shirt. "Why are you making a racket?" she asked. </p><p>"Kagura-chan," he stressed in mock distress. "We have a big problem here. There's a mean thief outside and he's trying to steal our food. What do we say to him?"</p><p>"Come now, Gintoki, don't be like that!" the man outside protested. "I did not say I was here to steal any food-"</p><p>"Hwaaa!" The shouji door was blasted off its position as the girl passed through. The rebel in monk's clothing crumpled to the floor after hitting the balcony railing due to a kick from the yato girl.</p><p>"DIE! YOU- Oh!" Kagura paused mid-swing of another kick, perking up with her leg in the air. "It's just you, Zura!"</p><p>"H-hi lead...er," he breathed, face contorted in pain as he held his midsection and struggled to breath.</p><p>"Come in, Zura! We're watching that 5 o'clock gameshow on TV. The one with the death challenges!"</p><p>He gasped for air, a finger in the air to lecture. "It's not.... Zura... it's Ka.... Ka-"</p><p>Gintoki leaned down to speak loudly to him in warning. "Do not touch a single grain of my sugar!"</p><p>"Gin-san! Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi's panicked voice appeared as he came scurrying out of the apartment. "Is that client? What do you think you're doing! Oh wait... it's just Katsura-san..."</p><p>Kagura stuck a finger in her nose. "Gin-chan, something smells funny."</p><p>"You're darn right something smells funny! A monk asking for sugar, my ass. This guy's probably here to freeload a meal." He gestured at the winded man  on the floor grumpily.</p><p>"No, I think something in the kitchen is burning."</p><p>"What!?" Gintoki started. </p><p>The duo ran back inside, leaving Shinpachi to help Katsura up. </p><p>"Sorry about that," Shinpachi smiled apologetically as he helped him up, picking up his prop shakujou staff from the floor. They could already hear Kagura yelling a lament about dinner.</p><p>"No harm done," he replied.  "Just a warm welcome, is all."</p><p>They followed the other two into the kitchen where Gintoki was cursing. The smoke detector was beeping loudly. Further in the house, Sadaharu started barking.</p><p>"This is all your fault y'know," Gintoki grumbled as he fanned the smokey air with an oven mitt. </p><p>Kotarou stood watching from the kitchen doorway. He blinked. "Me? What did I do?" </p><p>"Your dumb entrance distracted me while this was in the oven." Gintoki was peeking in to their small oven and instantly shut it again, throwing the mitt onto the counter with a resignated sigh. </p><p>"Are you sure it's not because you were distracted watching the tv show with leader and Shinpachi-kun?"</p><p>Gintoki grabbed the mitt and threw it at Shinpachi's face. "PATTSUAN. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING."</p><p>"Gah! Don't go blaming it on me!"</p><p>"It really is all burnt," Kagura said, the pout on her voice as she peeked inside too.</p><p>"What are you making?" Kotarou asked. He tried to approach to take a peek of his own but Kagura jumped in his way.</p><p>"Gin-chan's baking a-" A hand clamped shut across her mouth as Gintoki caught her. </p><p>"A honeyed ham." he said, his neutral expression unchanging even as Kagura struggled in his arms. "We hit the cash big with a client so we decided to get something different this time." </p><p>"It doesn't smell like meat of any kind... It smells like br-"</p><p>"Aaah, Katsura-san!" Shinpachi called his attention next to him. "I was meaning to ask you. Kagura and me are going to go deliver something for a client before dinner. I don't know the district that the delivery address is located at very well, could you take a look at it?" He held out a small package out. </p><p>Kotarou looked at it, he frowned. "This is all the way across town." </p><p>"Why don't you go with them?" Gintoki said, turning his back to them as he scratched his head. "It's better than having you in here. You're going to get something burnt again." </p><p>"I told you it wasn't my fault. Who is in charge of the food? You cannot pin your neglectful habits on others." he huffed. He looked at the package again. "However, this address is at a dangerous groups territory, perhaps it may be for the best for me to accompany you two. </p><p>"Great!" Kagura grabbed his arm and hauled him off. "Let's go!"</p><p>"Ah.. leader! Don't pull so hard!"</p><p>"Get some groceries on the way back and make him pay!" Gintoki called from the kitchen.</p><p>"I have no money on me! Can't you see that I am dressed as a monk?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Birthday Katsura<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>